interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Oslo Group
ms:Pakatan Oslo Gameplay While not exactly a "real" faction, the Oslo Group however has a few perks of its own. First and foremost are its food and wealth production capacities: instead of building caravans, the Oslo Group can spawn them for free with each Commerce tech level gained, thus ensuring less micromanagement in trade. Additionally, the Oslo Group also receives tax upgrades for free, meaning that those self-spawning caravans are also very effective with almost little prompting at all. The 50% extra food you begin with and the discounts you receive on civics research means that you should plan ahead how to benefit as much from this food resource. While cities are cheaper due to your diminished Civics cost, you should be careful about where to place your senate - unless of course, it was pre-placed. Because the Oslo Group can create two capital cities, which then must be captured in order to force you to capitulate, you can use the placement of your capitals on the map to wage psychological warfare: force your opponents to either split their forces up, or to concentrate on one site as a diversionary tactic. Attrition research is a must when playing in order to secure your capitals from the enemy and to slow him down, while bringing your fast-producing units to bear. In short, it can best be said that the Oslo Group is a very versatile faction that can either boom, rush or turtle effectively, depending on the circumstances, aided by very generous economic bonuses and a slew of fast-producing units. The only issue however is that your early game armour is rather costly, while in the later game there are very few units that can be used, compared to the more technologically advanced Americans, Germans and Russians. It would thus seem that the best way forward might be to go for a mid-game boom. Use your cheaper Civics to outpace your opponents in urban growth and restrict their strategic movements, and then boom for a mid-game assault using your fast-producing units and tanks. Unique units Infantry *Commando: Armed peasants 1-2 => Peasant guerillas *Anti-armour: Solothurn S-18/100 3 *SMG: Kpist m/45 6 *Flamethrower (possible?) Tanks *Tankette: Strv m/37 3 *Light tanks: Strv m/21-29# 1-2 => Strv m/41 (Panzer 38(t) 3-5 => Strv L/60 6 *Medium tanks: Strv m/42 4 Artillery SPGs: *Sav m/43 (appears to be a modification of Oslo Group m42 - see above) Cannon: *Schneider^ => Bofors 37 mm 3 SPAD: *Generic SPAD => SKP m/42 SPAD? Other vehicles *Landsverk L-180 3# => Pansarbil m/39 4# => Humber Mk IV 6 Aircraft *Fighter aircraft: Biplane 1-2 =>Fokker D.XXI# 3-4 => FFVS J-22 *Bomber aircraft: Heinkel HE 111 3?# *Attack aircraft: Bristol Blenheim 1 => SAAB 21 6 Special *Supply truck? SKP m/42 National bonuses The North: *Start with 50% Bonus Food *Second City built acts as a second Capital. *Both receive Capital border bonus, and both must be captured to eliminate you *Receive Taxation upgrades for free *Civic research 30% Cheaper *Always have the maximum number of Caravans Unit bonuses *All metal ramp on unique units is reduced to 1. *+33% research time Category:Minor powers